nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
NWC Smackdown 3/14/14
Raw 3/10/14 Results -''A video package plays of last night’s main event. David Falcon is shown winning the WHC. The video then cuts to Michael defeating ADR with his feet up on the ropes. Kyle Smith vs David Falcon is announced as tonights main event, with Alberto del Rio facing off against Michael Maverick in a rematch from Glory Road. The camera cuts over to the ring, where there are balloons, confetti, and a red carpet up the ramp''- Segment 1: -''David Falcon’s theme hits. He comes out to the ramp with the World Heavyweight Championship in his grasp. David struts down the red carpet, before entering the ring. David walks over to the balloon and rolls out of the ring. He goes over to a child in the front row of the crowd and offers it to him, before popping it. David laughs, grabs a microphone, and rolls into the ring. He pauses before he speaks, holding up the WHC to boos all over the arena. David laughs it off and begins to speak''- -As David goes to speak, Alberto Del Rio chants start up. David laughs and then put the mic up to his mouth and begins to speak-'' "You really think these chants are going to affect me? Like what, they'll throw me off my game or something. YOU SHOULD BE 'CHEERING 'ME!!!!! I just proved to the kid down there that there are no such things as handouts. That nothing's free. And you boo me?! For teaching him a valuable life lesson? But no, you were booing before that, you've booed me ever since I won this title, off a man so egocentric, he came out here the night after he lost and told you all that he will give himself as many title shots as he likes. So why do you boo me? Before tonight, you had no reason to boo me. You literally booed me, because the person next to you booed me. You're all sheep. And last night, I proved to all of you sheep that I can do what I need to, when I need to. Over a year ago, I left WSE, two nights before what would've been the biggest night of my life. I was set to be more than just the Intercontinental Champion and King of the Ring, I was going to go on and become World Heavyweight Champion. I would've been the hottest thing in the business, but injuries happen. I came back, a year ago, in WSE, on this day, and nearly, oh, so nearly, won the World Heavyweight Championship, again. I wouldn't win the gold until nearly six months later, but I did it. And last night, above all else, I cemented my legacy. I proved that I could win in an Elimination Chamber match, I proved to the world, to any doubter, to any, nay-sayers, that I, 'I 'deserve to be World Heavyweight Champion. I beat 5 of the top men on Raw, and come Wrestlemania, I'll do it again, against two of the newest ''super''stars breaking through the 'glass ceiling', so to speak. But about my match tonight. Three weeks ago, my former tag team partner, Michael Maverick, and I, competed in a tag team match against Team 450ArmBreaker. Now I'm not sure if any of you guys tuned in, but here's a replay of what happened at the end." -''A video shows of Michael getting pinned by Alberto Del Rio at the end of the match-'' "You see that? There? When the ref's hand hits the ground the third time? How 'Alberto Del Rio 'beat 'Michael? You see, in my books, that's all well and good, his fault anyway. However, what gets me, is your -''Puts on a redneck accent-'' United States Champion, Kyle Smeeth -''talks normally again- is claiming that he has a pinfall victory over me. Now I don't know how many times I'll have to show that clip to anyone, but believe me when I say this ''Kyle Smith does ''NOT ''in fact, have a pinfall victory over me'. '''Now I could go on about all night long, but the fact of the matter is, tonight, I'm going to teach Kyle a lesson, he'll surely not forget. A lesson in humility. So tonight, when I make Kyle tap out to the Talon's Grip, he will know, for sure, that ''I am the better champion" -''David finishes talking and drops the mic. The crowd is still booing hard. Kyle’s theme hits as he comes down to the ramp. Kyle begins to speak''- -''Kyle walks slowly down the ramp, smiles, and begins to speak''- David, David, David. Tonight, tonight I finally go one-on-one with the champion, the champion of this great world we live in. Despite the odds are stacked against me tonight I know that I will put up a fight. Tonight David will be a night of wrestling, a night I BEAT you. Despite the devil still inside of me... I am nearly, NEARLY, a free man once again. I have done everything the devil said I couldn't do! I am the champion, the great champion the represents this country.... once I win at the show of all shows I will finally achieve the unachievable and become the great man that you fans and everyone around the world know I am! Tonight when I defeat a champion like yourself it will just be another step on my road to wrestlemania and becoming a free man again. -''Before Kyle finishes his promo, Alberto del Rio comes out to the ramp as well. Kyle and ADR exchange some congratulations, before Kyle walks to the back''- Last night, I was screwed from my wrestlemania's opportunity by a sneaky little bitch named Michael Maverick. To those who did not watch Glory Road last night, allow me to show you what exactly happened. (Footage of Michael Maverick"s feet on the ropes during the pinfall count) And he is going to Wrestlemania with me and whatever title I will go after. I will let everyone in the world which title I am going after at Wrestlemania. But my top priority is Michael Maverick! You have been getting on my nerves for the past few weeks ever since my rumble win. You accused me of having a fluke win and not able to stand toe to toe with you in a match. I will concede defeat about not abling to stand toe to toe with you. However, as much as I am tired of repeating myself here, my Royal Rumble win was nowhere close to a fluke. It was all due to hard work and perseverance. With a little of luck on top of it. Tonight, I will get my revenge on Michael in another match. And I will make you bleed again just like how I made you bleed last night. This time, you will bleed till you will end up in the hospital. I will make sure every single of your limb will be handicapped to the point that you will miss Wrestlemania and will not hinder me from winning the......World Heavyweight Championship! That is right, I have made my choice. The NWC World Heavyweight Championship will be mine at Wrestlemania and there is no one who will stand in my way, including Michael Maverick! *ADR drops his mic and walks to the back. The camera cuts to commercial with David holding up his World Title* Match 1: Earl Cox defeats Jason T Segment 2: *The Hunter vs Harry Kreuzer is announced as one of the qualifying matches. The camera cuts back to The Hunter backstage* I'm facing Harry in Money in the bank qualifying match. Last year, I'd won Money in the bank in WSE. I know What it takes in this specialty match because I know How to win the money in the bank because I'd win before But, It's actually one of the toughest matches in any wrestler professional NWC career. It could helped your own legacy right now. I've lot of experience in Ladder matches. They would put their body on the line during this matchup because They wanted to get the opportunity on the world title because That's their own dreamed to becoming the champion. You know that, Holding the briefcase to be good thing to you because You can cash in that briefcase whenever you wanted. It could happen on Main show or house show or at the pay per view. This man Harry is facing one of the toughest dogs in the NWC history. I always going to be prepared in this type of matches. It never be easy for lot of people to be way too banged and sored. I'll have lot of energy in this match. The people who I am so, There's no unnecessary reason to tell the people once again. I'll say the millions of the hunter fans. If ya smell the hunter is cooking.. *The Hunter starts heading to the ring as the camera cuts to commercial* Match 2: Harry Kreuzer defeats The Hunter to qualify for Money in the Bank Qualifying Match Segment 3: *A vignette airs for the arrival of Austin Henderson on Raw. His Raw debut is announced for the March 9th edition of Raw. He is set to take on The Undertaker in the main event* Match 3: The Apex Predator w/ Shamrock Steve defeats John Marstone So, Riyan and Proxinator think that they can win the NWC World Tag Team Championship from Steve and myself. That is what the internet dirt sheets have been claiming since they are being mentored by the "so called" great Nexus who is one of the few WSE originals. What do they call themselves? The Vortex? Well, Steve and I decided to change that. From now, they will be called DUREX! '''That is right, people! That is the trademark name of a condom! Just like what a condom is, they are just a covering of what the hidden fruit is (I wish not to use that word as it may not be accepted) which exactly resembles the Durex members. Especially to Riyan and Proxinator. You guys made claims that we are an easy challenge to you guys. But news flash, we are the dominant tag team stable in NWC right now. It's because of our teamwork and dominance we managed to clinch the NWC World Tag Team Championship a month ago at Royal Rumble. Let's look at the 2 girls from Durex shall we? Riyan hasn't been doing anything except getting beaten up by other people in matches. How is he being a threat to Steve and myself? We could just take him down in just a 5 minutes, without breaking a single sweat. Now, let's bring our attention to Proxinator. The NWC Hardcore Champion may look intimidating and strong but his title win has been a fluke, that's all! You even need your partner to help you to win the title. And to add salt on an open wound, you got eliminated by Earl Cox in just a minute! You two really can't survive in this harsh environment of NWC alone. You expect us to take you guys seriously? Steve, what do you think? Should we take them seriously? Steve: Those two? Why should even we bother with them? I rather face Camron Moore and Chive Johnson than those two pathetic wrasslers. Apex: Exactly, that has brought us to our final point. Proxinator and Riyan, if given another chance, I bet my ass that both of you will get beaten by Camron and Chive if they face you again. If you want us to take you guys seriously, I suggest you try harder or otherwise, both of you will get embarrassed at Wrestlemania. Segment 4: *Phantom is announced to confront The Undertaker tonight. The camera cuts back to the ring* Match 4: Alberto del Rio defeats Michael Maverick via disqualification after Michael Maverick held a rope choke in to the count of five. After the match, he continued to assault Alberto Del Rio until security came down to escort him away Main Event: David Falcon defeats Kyle Smith via submission after locking in the Talon's Grip. Segment 5: *Phantom’s music hits as he comes out to the ring. He grabs a microphone and begins to speak* Phantom: Last night at Glory Road, I tapped out to David. It wasn’t because I was incapable of continuing the match, it was because I didn’t want to. I’ve heard all the rumors floating around of a match between The Undertaker and I at WrestleMania. I think it’s been pretty obvious since the February 23rd Raw, when he appeared during my match and pointed up to the WrestleMania sign. But going to back to last night, I tapped out because I didn’t want to continue. I didn’t want to continue because I don’t want the World Heavyweight Championship. Let me tell you right now what I want at WrestleMania. But first, let’s watch this video together, shall we? *A video airs of all of the Undertaker’s matches and wins* Phantom: 4/0. The Undertaker is 4 and 0 at WrestleMania. That’s quite an impressive feat. He’s beaten the likes of WWE Champion CM Punk and Dragoontri! He’s won world titles at WrestleMania, and he’s ended careers at WrestleMania. But do you know what The Undertaker hasn’t done yet? Taken on someone who he knows can beat him. That’s right, I confidently believe that I can defeat The Undertaker. After all of the mysticism, all he is lights, mirrors, smoke, and of course, the production team in the back. C’mon guys, hit the lightning! *Lightning strikes in the ring* Phantom: See? The Undertaker is just really good at performing parlor tricks. But for as bright as he may be, he’s dug his own grave challenging me. He’s mad, no, he’s jealous of me. Jealous that I’ve done everything he has. I’ve won the Royal Rumble, the WSE Championship, the WSE World Heavyweight Championship. I’ve owned a stable, I’ve been in a successful tag team. And now, all of this, the NWC, it’s all mine. It’s all mine. And that’s why he’s jealous. The Undertaker didn’t know how to run a company. He took the WSE and he ran it into the ground. He had to file for bankruptcy. Why didn’t you use your magical powers to save the company back then? Oh who cares. The NWC will surely avoid that fate. Because I’m in charge. And because I’m better than The Undertaker. But, just pinning or tapping you out won’t be enough. No, I want more, much much more. That’s why, I’m laying down the challenge. Undertaker, at WrestleMania, it’ll be you, me, and a date with hell, because we’re going at it in a Last Man Standing match! *The lights dim and fog begins to emit the arena* Phantom: I don’t think I was done yet. Stop that. And just to tell you how confident I am that I will wreck you at WrestleMania and end the streak, I’m putting the ultimate stipulation at my end. If, Undertaker, you defeat me at WrestleMania, I will never step foot into a ring again. You got that right. Streak vs Career at WrestleMania. Now, get in this ring, and prove your worth. *The Undertaker’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring. He enters and stands face to face with Phantom* *The Undertaker's theme hits as he walks down to the ring. He enters and stands in front of Phantom face to face* You, out of all people, called me out to a match at Wrestlemania? You must be very confident that you can end the streak to the point that you even put your career on the line. That is very wise of you, Phantom. I should have known that when you signed me back to NWC, you wanted to face me at Wrestlemania. The fact that I keep declining your proposal to have a match between yourself and me at Wrestlemania, makes you sick in the gut that you couldn't bare it anymore. This is why you resort to such acts like giving up your '''ONLY CHANCE at the NWC World Heavyweight Championship so that you can face me at Wrestlemania. You really made me look bad by just giving up to David Falcon like that on Glory Road. What have become of you? Is the Streak that important to you? Or is it your ego that you have NEVER accomplished ANYTHING BIG on Wrestlemania? The reason why I don't want to face you at Wrestlemania because you are just nothing more than a main eventer. You are far away from the veteran status. People like Dragoontri, WWE Champion CM Punk and Cult of Personality whom I have faced at past WSE Wrestlemanias are TRUE veterans because they truly earned their status. What made you think you are a veteran here? You only won WSE World Heavyweight Championship, WSE Championship, WSE Intercontinental Championship, WSE World Tag Team Championship and the final WSE Royal Rumble 2014 winner. How many times have you gave 5 star quality matches? I couldn't even think any of matches you competed which are 5 star quality. Don't get offended, Phantom. I could see the rage in your those two cold eyes of yours. You even brought out something that should have been kept backstage out here. You made me look like a fool by exposing my "mystic powers" to the fans. Just because this is NOW YOUR COMPANY, doesn't give you the rights to expose my character without any approval by me. I heard you said I brought WSE down to the grave. Yeah, I did brought it down straight to hell because the company serves no purpose. You want to know why? Wrestler after wrestler keep quitting the company because of one simple reason. YOU. You used many too much backstage politics to make sure you can weasel your way to WSE Wrestlemania 5 for a World Heavyweight Championship title match. You made the likes of David Falcon and a few others quit the company with your backstage politics so that you can have a perfect scenario for Phanton ONLY at Wrestlemania 5 back then. With lesser wrestlers left on the roster, WSE have nothing left so''' I HAVE TO SHUT IT DOWN AND BRING IT DOWN STRAIGHT DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!NWC would be at a better state with you in charge? Phantom, people backstage would be laughing at you with that ludicrous comment of yours. Even, Satan, himself, is laughing as well. It's too early to say that when NWC has been active for a month whereas WSE was active for almost 5 years. You want to know why WSE was so successful and will always be successful over NWC? Because I know what is best for business. It was because of you. You destroyed WSE with your politics. You ended what I have created with my own hands. You ended my global corporation. Now, since you created this company, I will make sure this company will end up in rhe ruins of hell. Phantom, you were never better than The Undertaker. You can't even beat me at Summerslam 2013 inside the Hell in a Cell where you literally begged me to give you the match on Raw. Just because I returned at Unforgiven 2013 and attacked you. I only attacked you for vengeance and for the title. You made it personal by adding an unnecessary stipulation. Once again, you brought your ego into this because you can't feel any satisfication if you never beat me in anything you throw at me. I can always counter it back to your grave. Now, back to your challenge for Wrestlemania. I will remind you. No one have ever beaten me at Wrestlemania. Even the best of the bests like WWE Champion CM Punk and Dragoontri came nowhere close to beating me at Wrestlemania. Since you are that confident of yourself, I will accept it. With that, you have officially dug '''YOUR GRAVE by challenging me at Wrestlemania. At Wrestlemania, your career, your company and you will REST IN PEACE. *The show ends with Phantom and The Undertaker standing face to face in the ring* Smackdown 3/14/14 Match Card -''The show opens with a video package of the ending of the World Heavyweight Championship match at Glory Road. American Idiot hits and Alex Davidson walks down to the ring. Davidson grabs a microphone and starts to talk-'' Davidson: '''Last Sunday night, we saw despicable, utterly attrocious and callous act from three Smackdown Superstars. If you all saw that video, you saw the great Nexus and his two cronies, I guess, attack not only your NWC Champion, but also, another man, WWE Champion CM Punk. Now, I ''really ''don't want attacks becoming the norm for Smackdown title matches. Not only did Nexus attack the champ and WWE Champ CM Punk, but before the match even ''began, ''WWE Champion CM Punk attacked Rated-R Champion before the match, and now he's injured. The doctors haven't gotten back to me yet, so as far as I know, he's out indefinitely. Let me assure you that WWE Champion CM Punk will be dealt with accordingly. The big issue, however, is Nexus' attack, so I order Nexus, and his two cronies down here, '''RIGHT NOW -''The Vortex comes down and Nexus stands in front of Davidson whilst Dexter and Proxi stand behind him-'' 'Davidson: '''Now, N-- -''Nexus snatches the mic from Alex's hands-'' '''Nexus: '''ROLL THE FOOTAGE -''A video shows of the Elimination Chamber match where Nexus has TUO in an STF submission, and TUO is crawling to the ropes-'' '''Nexus: '''Now if you watch VERY closely, you can see that clearly, TUO tapped out. Therefore, he should have been eliminated from the match. -''Davidson grabs another mic and goes to speak '''Nexus: 'HOLD UP I'M NOT DONE YET. 'Roll the ''other ''footage. -''A clip of Nexus being pinned plays, in slow motion-'' '''Nexus: '''Clearly, right there, is where I truly get screwed over. I counted the amount of milliseconds that referee takes to count to three normally, and when he counted the pin against me, he was quicker by a whole half a second. I could have kicked out in that half second, so what's the deal, Alex? I better get a rematch tonight, or else. '''Davidson: '''First of all, it's Mr. Davidson to you. Secondly, in your first clip, TUO is just crawling to the ropes, he never once looks like he's tappng out. As for the fast count thing... If you were good enough, you wouldn't need that supposed half second he took off your count. And lastly, or else what? You and your two cronies are going to attack me? That's a five hundred thousand dollar fine for all of you if you even lay a finger on me with the intent to harm. If you were smart, you'd get the hell out of this ring right now. '''Nexus: '''If ''I ''were smart? If 'you 'were smart, you'd realise who you're talking to, and realise how much potential as the main star of Smackdown I have. No matter. I'll get out of the ring, I can't promise these two will though. -''Nexus turns around and Proxi and Dexter attack Davidson. They assault him until The Apex Predator and Shamrock Steve run down and save him. They make sure Davidson's alright, and Davidson stands up and grabs a mic-'' '''Davidson: '''You think this is something you'll get away with? All three of you not only get fines, but you also get the *beep* out of this building right now, security, 'SECURITY!!' ''-Security comes out and The Vortex kneel on the ground with their hands behind their heads. The camera focusses on Nexus who has a huge grin on his face-'' '''Davidson: '''You want something to smile about? You're fired!! Get them out of here!!! -''The camera fades to an ad break with Nexus with a scowl on his face-'' 'Match 1: Singles match' Shamrock Steve w/ The Apex Predator vs. Camron Moore w/ Chive Johnson 'Segment 1:' ''I want '''The Ultimate Opportunist '''to do an interview on the match ending at Glory Road. Segment 2: '' Alex Davidson announces that the Main Event will be a triple threat falls count anywhere match ''Segment 3: I want '''Austin Henderson '''to promo on the Main Event and how he plans to win his last ever match on Smackdown Match 2: Champion vs. Champion non-title match Kyle Smith vs. Punker 2k14 Segment 4: I want '''Wartune '''to promo on the Main Event. Match 3: Singles match The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin Segment 5: I want '''Samir '''to do an after-match promo challenging Wartune to a match at Wrestlemania if Wartune loses tonight. Segment 6: I want '''WWE Champion CM Punk '''to promo on his match tonight, and how he's going to finally get that big Wrestlemania win. Match 4: Singles match The Apex Predator w/ Shamrock Steve vs. Chive Johnson w/ Camron Moore Main Event: Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere match for the #1 Contendership of the NWC Championship Austin Henderson vs. WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Wartune